Dwarves
Dwarves are a humanoid creature species featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. They are native to the Enchanted Forest and the Wish Realm, and first appear in the first episode of the first season. Most of the dwarves are derived from the species of the same name featured in the fairytale "Snow White" and the Disney film Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Biology Dwarves physically resemble humans, but have distinctive ears and noses. They are described as "little people", even though they seem to be the same height as an average human. Dwarves are born from eggs, though how these eggs come into existence is not known as there are no female dwarves, and all that hatch from eggs are male in gender. Dwarves hatch out of the eggs fully grown and fully clothed. According to Bossy, they don't get sick. Dwarves are sometimes confused with Munchkins, such as when Zelena referred to Mr. Clark as a Munchkin, but they are different species. One notable difference is that Munchkins have two sexes. Dwarves don't fall in love, and are not interested in romantic relationships. Grumpy, however, is an exception because his egg is accelerated by fairy dust, which was accidentally dropped by Nova. Culture Dwarves mine the diamonds that get crushed into fairy dust. They love to work, and even whistle while they do it. A group of dwarves hatched at the same time, live and work together as brothers. Dwarves receive their names from a special pickax, which materializes with each of their own personal names. While these pick axes can also be used by others, they will not show the name of someone who is not a dwarf, but will work for a person who has been shrunken by magic, like a giant who have been shrunken to human size. If a dwarf's ax breaks, the new ax may give them a different name if the dwarf in question has gone through a major change in personality. History Despite breaking things off with Nova, Grumpy's feelings for her remain the same. Wishing to win back his lost love, he sells his wages for a diamond; intending to propose to her. However, the diamond turns out to be a stolen one, and though he is no thief, Grumpy takes the blame and is thrown into jail in King George's castle. He is trapped alone until receiving a cellmate, Snow White, who attempts to escape so she can be with the man she loves. Stealthy breaks in to free both Grumpy and Snow White. As they attempt to escape the castle, she suggests leaving through the back exit, but the dwarves head to the front. Apprehended by guards, Stealthy is shot dead by a stray arrow, and Grumpy nearly faces the same fate until Snow White surrenders herself to King George. On her urging, he flees and rejoins his six remaining brothers. Snow White, forced on King George's orders to reject Prince Charming, leaves the castle after doing so. In her misery, she tries to ingest a potion to erase her love for Prince Charming, but Grumpy advises that it's better to live with pain than forget. Offered shelter at the dwarves' cottage, she stays with them. On the day Grumpy discovers Prince Charming has called off his engagement to Princess Abigail, he rushes to tell Snow White, but unfortunately, she has already taken the potion. Becoming cold and callous as a result of the potion's effects, Snow White's dwarf friends are alarmed by her personality change and stage a meeting to make her understand how her actions are affecting them. They set examples such as when she brings hay into the house even though Sneezy is allergic to it or when she broke Happy's mug. Snow White retorts excuses for her behavior, however, with Jiminy's reasoning, she realizes that her actions are making her friends unhappy. However, her anger turns onto the Evil Queen and she decides on a whim to kill her. Chasing after Snow White, Grumpy then drags her back to Rumplestiltskin, who was the person who gave her the potion in the first place. Though there is nothing Rumplestiltskin can do to change Snow White's current condition, he does offer her an enchanted bow to kill the Queen. Seeing that she is a lost cause, he gives up trying to stop her and leaves. Snow White goes ahead with her plan, but with a kiss of true love from Prince Charming, she returns to her normal self, though he is kidnapped by King George's forces. Returning to the dwarves' cottage, she apologizes for troubling them with her prior attitude. Upon hearing from Snow White that Prince Charming is now King George's prisoner, they offer to help rescue him. Readying an assault on King George's castle, the dwarves, Granny and Red Riding Hood join Snow White in the fight. After Red Riding Hood gives them the signal that the coast is clear, the dwarves and Snow White scale the castle walls and take the guards by surprise. At one point, the guards surround them, but the Blue Fairy and her army of fairies knock the henchman out with fairy dust. Unfortunately, Snow White discovers Prince Charming has already been traded into the Queen's hands. For the sake of her true love's safety, she agrees to meet the Queen for a parley. The dwarves, Granny and Red Riding Hood dislike the idea, but Snow White adamantly wants to follow the Queen's terms. When she does not return, they go searching and find her dead on the ground. Despite giving the appearance of death, Snow White is actually under a sleeping curse. In their grief, the dwarves build a glass coffin in the forest for Snow White to rest in forever, and adorn the sides of the coffin with flowers. They are mourning the loss of their friend when Prince Charming appears on the scene. He pleas to at least say goodbye, and the dwarves lift the glass coffin cover off for a brief moment. Prince Charming gives Snow White one last kiss; not knowing the power of it is true love's kiss that breaks the curse she is under. Snow White and Prince Charming battle it out with King George and the Evil Queen's forces to take back the kingdom. They capture the Evil Queen alive by freezing her with squid ink. On their kingdom's war council; with notable members on the council such as one of the dwarves, Grumpy, and Red Riding Hood and Granny; they come to the decision the death penalty would be most suitable as punishment for the Queen's horrible deeds. On the day of the execution, however, Snow White puts a halt to it out of remorse, and instead, the Queen is exiled. Many months later, the dwarves attend and happily watch Snow White and Prince Charming officially marry in the castle. The ceremony is interrupted by the unprecedented arrival of the Evil Queen. She comes bearing a special gift, and declares she will destroy everyone's happiness in the worst way. Sometime following this, Cinderella makes a deal with Rumplestiltskin, and in return, he asks for her first-born child. Because Cinderella doesn't want to go through with her end of the bargain, she tricks him into signing a new contract with squid ink that magically freezes him in place. He becomes a prisoner in a dungeon cell made specifically by the dwarves. Due to the impending danger of the Evil Queen's plans, the war council tries to strategize against her. Snow White and Prince Charming find out through speaking with Rumplestiltskin that the Evil Queen plans to cast a powerful curse to take everyone to another land. The key to beating the Evil Queen is their unborn child, who will rise up as the savior in 28 years time. The Blue Fairy brings to them the last enchanted tree, which is carved into a magic wardrobe by Geppetto and Pinocchio. The wardrobe has the power to protect and send one person to another land to be unaffected by the curse. It's decided the pregnant Snow White will be the one to go through it. On the day the curse is cast, Grumpy and Sleepy are on the lookout on top of the castle. While Sleepy is dozing off, Grumpy spots thick black smoke in the air quickly approaching, and signals the bell to let everyone know the curse is coming. At the same time, Snow White unexpectedly goes into labor and gives birth to a daughter, Emma, with the assistance of Doc. With little time, she and Prince Charming realize Emma must be sent into the wardrobe, or all hope is lost. After the infant Emma disappears safely into the other world, the curse engulfs the inhabitants of the Enchanted Forest. }} }} Known Dwarves *Bashful *Bashful (Wish Realm) *Bossy *Doc *Doc (Wish Realm) *Dopey *Grumpy *Grumpy (Wish Realm) *Happy *Helper Dwarf *Sleepy *Sleepy (Wish Realm) *Sneezy *Sneezy (Wish Realm) *Stealthy † *Stealthy (Wish Realm) *Watchy Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *The seven dwarves are featured in the title card for "Dreamy"File:114Title.png and "An Apple Red as Blood".File:121Title.png |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *The eighth dwarf, Stealthy, was originally going to be called "Sneaky", Josh Dallas on the Season One Blu-ray/DVD Audio Commentary for "7:15 A.M." but the name was changed after Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis got a note from ABC claiming the name "seemed derogatory." |-|Cultural References= Disney *The song "Heigh-Ho" from ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs can be heard many times throughout the show. **As they're working on the Bean Fields, Leroy and the other dwarves whistle the melody of "Heigh-Ho". **When Isaac is taken prisoner in the alternate reality, the Dwarves whistle an altered version of "Heigh-Ho", and Grumpy says, "Heigh-ho" and "off to work we go"; a reference to the song. **When Emma shows up in the mines to steal Happy's pick ax, the Dwarves are whistling "Heigh-Ho". **In the Wish Realm, the Dwarves can be heard whistling "Heigh-Ho" as they walk down the road. **The lyrics "With a heigh heigh heigh / And a ho ho ho" sung by Grumpy are a reference to the song. |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *For the episode "Dreamy", the dwarves' noses were made of silicone and their ears from gelatin. didn't want to go too far from their natural look. They've got silicone noses and gelatin ears, some have beards and eyebrows.|publisher=''The Province}} Set Dressing *Cartoonish carnival cutouts (where you put your face in the hole and it looks like you have a different body) of dwarves are in front of town hall during the preparations for Miner's Day.File:114AtThoseLights.png File:114CallMeAstrid.png They can also be seen behind Mary Margaret's desk.File:114Okay.png Set Dressing *In the Darling family nursery room, there is an illustration by the famous English book illustrator Arthur Rackham.File:221KnockKnock.png It is from a first edition of ''Grimms' Fairy Tales from 1909 and shows Snow White surrounded by the seven dwarves after she falls into a coma. |-|Other Notes= Other Notes *The seven dwarves were originally unnamed in the Snow White fairytale. They first received names in the 1912 play, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. In the play, they were named "Blick", "Flick", "Glick", "Snick", "Whick", "Plick" and "Quee". They were renamed in the 1937 Disney animated film Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, where they were given the names used on ABC's Once Upon a Time. *The standard plural of the noun "dwarf" is "dwarfs". The plural "dwarves" was popularized (though not invented) by the famous author J.R.R. Tolkien in his fantasy fiction works, and specifically refers to fictional fantasy races. The characters on Once Upon a Time correctly refer to the species as dwarves."Snow Falls", "True North", "Dreamy", "Heart of Darkness", "We Are Both", "The Crocodile", "The Doctor", "The Cricket Game", "Tiny", "Lacey", "The New Neverland", "Going Home", "Witch Hunt", "There's No Place Like Home", "Unforgiven", "The Dark Swan", Once Upon a Time, ABC Appearances STORYBOOKS *Dwarves appear in Henry's storybook in "Queen of Hearts"File:209SnowWhiteStorybook.png and "Heartless".File:607FoundEachOther.png **A dwarf is mentioned in the storybook in "The Thing You Love Most,"File:102TornOutPages.png "The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter",File:107IsSnowWhite3.png "What Happened to Frederick",File:113Pages.png "Operation Mongoose Part 2"File:422SnowCharmingStorybook.png and "Mother's Little Helper".File:616SnowWhiteAndRoseRed.png *Dwarves appear in the Underworld storybook in "Firebird" (upside-down).File:520HereYouGoFlipped.png File:520HereYouGo.png **A dwarf is mentioned in the storybook in "The Brothers Jones"File:515CruellaPage.png and "Last Rites".File:521HelpTheMost.png *Dwarves are mentioned in one of the New York Public Library storybooks in "Only You".File:522ButHenry.png *A dwarf is mentioned in Henry's storybook novel in "Breadcrumbs".File:716BookPages3.png OTHER APPEARANCES *Dwarves appear in fairytale illustrations on Lily's bulletin board in "Lily".File:419SheKnewEverything.png}} Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. See also *Dwarf Mines *Dwarf Pick Axes *Dwarves' Cottage References }} ---- ru:Гномы Category:Dwarves Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Enchanted Forest Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Season Seven Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Elements with Wish Realm Versions